All Roads Lead To Egypt
by Vivien Nimue
Summary: A set of parchments lead the O'Connell family on a new adventure, featuring curses, mummies, romance and humor. Evy and Rick of course with some JonathonOC thrown in. Plus evil Imhotep is back...again. Set after TMR.
1. Sleeping In The Potting Shed

**All Roads Lead To Egypt**

_CHAPTER 1_

_Vivien._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy or The Mummy Returns, I do own Katherine Fernley but I doubt that's anything to be proud of :)_

Ages:

Alex: 9

Rick: 35

Evelyn: 28

Jonathon: 33

Evelyn O'Connell was sat at the breakfast table of her London manor house; it had been six months since her and her familes little mishap with the bracelet of Anubis. It had all been a bit of a shock, well wouldn't you be a bit shocked after finding out you were the reincarnation of an Ancient Egyptian princess, being murdered by a mummy's girlfriend and then being resurrected by your eight-year-old son? But by now the family had recovered, and the events were, like her original encounter with Imhotep, beginning to feel like some distant and partially forgotten nightmare when confronted by the trivialities of every day life.

Alex and Richard O'Connell (well Rick to anyone who knew him well) had just finished breakfast, and were trying not to annoy Evelyn who was in a bit of a flap.

'Where on Earth is Jonathon?' She demanded for about the eighth time that morning.

'He should have been at home last night; he knows he's meant to be coming to my lecture! Well if he isn't back in the next hour we'll just have to leave without him.'

Rick wasn't entirely sure if at this particular moment in time Evelyn wanted to murder her brother for worrying her, or to send out a search party. Either way he decided to try to calm her down. The Relationship between the two siblings was a strange and powerful thing he didn't think that he would ever be entirely able to comprehend.

'Honey relax, you know Jonathon he's probably just lying drunk on the lawn somewhere.'

'On the contrary my dear brother-in-law, I'm here.' Called Jonathon's voice as he staggered into the room clutching his head. His voice sounded rather pained and he had dark rings underneath both his eyes. To make matters worse the crumpled cream suit he was wearing was ripped and covered in dirt.

'Jonathon were have you been?' Demanded his sister as she stood up to glare at him.

'Oh calm down old-mum.' He replied sinking into a chair and grasping at the coffee pot.

'I slept in the potting shed, that's all?'

'The potting shed!' Exclaimed his sister starring at him in disbelief. Alex giggled, but as his mother turned to glare at him it quickly turned into a cough, which he stifled with his napkin.

'All that happened was that I went out for a few drinks with Taplow and Perkins, I ended up a bit tipsy, so as not to disturb you my dear sister I slept in the potting shed.' He explained matter of factly. But then he groaned and clutched at his head again.

'A bit tipsy indeed! Stone drunk more like, what kind of an example do you think you are setting for your nephew?'

'Oh that's all right mum.' Replied Alex. 'I know not to sleep in the potting shed.'

Evelyn smiled at her son, but unfortunately he hadn't finished his sentence yet.

'The gazebo is far more comfortable.' This time it was Rick's turn to laugh into his napkin.

'Alex!' Exclaimed his mother, and she was about to deliver a fairly long admonishment, when Rick stepped in to save his son's ears.

'So who else is speaking at this lecture thing other than you honey?'

Evelyn smiled quickly; she'd been thrilled to bits when the previous month she had received an invite to represent Egypt at the British museum's 'Archaeology of the world's ages' seminar.

She crossed the room to the bookcase, picked up a pamphlet that was lying on top of it and returned to her seat.

'Well I'm doing Egypt, Doctor Rosomorf is handling China, Professor Valkovic is doing Eastern Europe and Sir Hugh Smith Is handling the rest of Europe and America. Oh and Miss Katharine Fernley is handling Celtic and Medieval England...'

Suddenly she was interrupted by her husband, who had gone very red and was chocking on his coffee.

'Rick are you okay?' she asked, his choice of name to choke during seemed rather suspicious to her. Evelyn did not like Katharine Fernley who had somehow managed at the age of 23 to become one of the most highly respected authorities in her field, she was the granddaughter of a highly noted Medievalist and very pretty. Evelyn was not keen to believe that she deserved any of the respect she received, and was slightly disconcerted by her husband's reaction to hearing her name.

'Do you know Katharine Fernley?' She asked her husband suspiciously.

'No of course not.' He replied casually taking a sip of his coffee, but there was something in his voice that didn't quite convince her he was telling the truth. And given the looks that Alex and Jonathon were giving him it seemed that they had not been convinced either.

'Well, I'm off to erm, get ready, yeah.' Rick muttered quickly before leaving the room.

'Alex, go and get dressed.' His mother instructed, Alex gave his mother a nervous look before heading towards his room.

Evelyn began to fidget nervously.

'He knows her doesn't he Jonathon?'

Jonathon sighed, 'I don't see how he could old mum, he spent goodness knows how long in Egypt with his regiment, and for the past nine years he's been with us.'

'But,' Began Evy, she seemed reluctant to continue, ' what if she's an old girl friend or something?'

Jonathon snorted derisively, 'It seems unlikely, she's what 25? It's a heck of an age gap.'

'23' Evelyn corrected. She was still clearly convincing herself that Katharine Fernley was the long lost love of her husband's life.

'Look Evy, I think this is just us writing fiction, and anyway if Rick ever did do anything to hurt you, me and Alex would kill him.'

Evelyn laughed, 'I'm just being silly aren't I?'

'Yes, you are and paranoid.' Jonathon replied 'Now where are my aspirin?'

Evelyn laughed again and went into the kitchen to search for them.


	2. Tragic Backstory

**All Roads Lead To Egypt**

**Chapter 2**

_Author's Note_: I decided to write this chapter from **Evy's point of view** (for reasons that will hopefully become clear later.) Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock. Unfortunately there is a ton of back story in this chapter, but don't worry it does _eventually_ become important.

I DO NOT own, The Mummy or The Mummy Returns, I do however own Katherine Fernley though I doubt that's anything to be proud of ;)

An hour and an half hour later I was sat in the passenger seat of the car, Alex and Jonathon were lodged in the back and Rick was driving, we were on our way to my lecture.

I had been looking forwards to that lecture for months, ever since I had received the invitation. Yet I was partially nervous too, this was my chance to prove once and for all that Egypt was _my_ subject area, and that I knew just as much about it as any Benbridge scholar.

That was part of the reason I'd been so snappy with everybody this morning, well that and Katherine Fernley. That girl always managed to make me feel hopelessly paranoid, and that mostly wasn't even her fault. It was her father's.

Eric Fernley (now very deceased) was renowned as one of England's finest Egyptologists, he had earned himself an absolute fortune, written at least 100 books on the subject, received world wide acclaim, and had been my father's best friend…

Originally Eric Fernley and (my and Jonathon's father) Sir Giles Henry Carnahan had been partners in exploration for 15 years, since they left Cambridge together at the age of 18. They had both hood winked their families into paying for them to travel to Egypt, where they almost literally hit gold, well the tomb of a moderately rich Pharaoh somewhere in the Valley Of The Kings. It had given the two young Egyptologists almost unimaginable kick starts to their careers.

The two remained close friends, Eric Fernley was the best man at my father and mother's wedding, and father was the best man at Eric's. When Jonathon was born (when the two friends were 33) Eric already had a son who was two years old, and later I believe dyed young in tragic circumstances.

However the year Jonathon was born, something very strange happened. Eric Fernley vanished, abandoning my father half way through a rather unproductive and very costly excavation. My father was naturally horrified by what his 'friend' had done to him and the excavation all but bankrupted him. When my father wrote to Fernley asking him to pay the money he owed for the dig, Fernley refused.

Only three months later Eric Fernley made the headlines as the '_Lone Discoverer Of One Of Egypt's Best Kept Secrets' _He had somehow managed to discover the tomb of Queen Amenhotera, the profits of this discovery and said publicity made him millions.

Fernley had abandoned my father to run off to make a discovery and fortune which he did not even tell his 'best friend' and work partner about, not to mention almost bankrupting his 'best friend' in the process. My father never forgave him.

Of course all of this had happened 5 years before I was born, and 10 years before Katherine was born, and I know she can't really be blamed for a crime her father committed before she was even alive, but all the same you see my point? Luckily my father later more than made up his fortune and only 15 years after the Amenhotera incident Eric Fernley had dyed. At the age of just 48, it was rumoured he had become a violent alcoholic and had almost driven his wife to suicide; she only out lived her husband by a few months.

But there was another reason I disliked Miss Fernley the fact that a recent scholar's pamphlet had described her as 'The closest threat to Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell's academic throne, it seems the rivalry between their two fathers has carried on into the next generation.'

And that's why I'm going to beat her, so that I can finally, oh I don't know 'defend my father's honour' or something.

It was an unwritten law between me and Jonathon that we would never mention the name 'Fernley' infact Jonathon had never even met Katherine, and the first time we'd mentioned her for a very long time had been breakfast that morning. I'd never told the story of the rivalry between our two families to Rick; I was always nervous he would think I was just being petty.

The lectures at the British museum in which I was taking part were running over the course of a week, so we were being payed by the Archaeology and Anthropology Society to stay in a luxury hotel during the duration, to be honest I was convinced that was the only reason Jonathon was coming along, well that and the prospect of free alcohol.

'Are you alright honey?' Rick asked me suddenly, snapping me out of my reverie.

'Yes, of course I'm fine.' I replied smiling and snapping back into normal non-brooding darkly Evy mode.

'Worried about you lecture old mum?' Asked Jonathon from the back seat.

I turned around to smile at him and Alex.

'Well sort of.'

'Mum, whatever you do,' pleaded Alex 'just don't talk about mummies, I'm sick of mummies'.

We all chuckled; I think being 'sick of mummies' was the current vibe in the Carnahan/O'Connell clan.

'Don't worry Alex' I reassured my son, 'my lecture is on Ancient Egyptian society and Hieroglyphs.'

Alex breathed a sigh of relief before sinking back into his seat, to ask only a minute later,

'Are we there yet?'

'Almost.' Replied Rick starring through the rain splashed windscreen at the dreary street outside.

Although our house was on the outskirts of London, the wretched traffic still meant it took us an annoyingly long time to get into the city centre where the museum was located. And even to longer to locate the Regency Hotel.

'Here we are.' Called Rick finally. Starring through the flooded windscreen I could just make out the outline of a large building. It then took us about 30 minutes to get parked, for a number of reasons; firstly the rain made vision rather difficult, secondly Rick was in an irritable mood and kept honking loudly at the other drivers whenever they dared to get in his way, and thirdly there were no visible spaces.

Finally we managed to find a miserable little piece of space about as far away from the actual Hotel as it was possible to be.

'Mum we are going to get soaked.' Moaned Alex as we stopped the car.

'Well put your coat on then.' I suggested to my son, to be honest I had the acute feeling that he was correct. I was going to greet the world's finest historical scholars looking like a drowned cat.

'I can't.' Moaned Alex from the backseat.

'Why not?' Asked Rick.

'Because I didn't bring it.' Was our son's somewhat guilty reply.

I rolled my eyes despairingly, I must have told him about 30 times to pack the wretched thing.

'Are we going to get out of the car or not?' Asked Jonathon impatiently.

'Yes in a second. Did you bring your coat?' I demanded, to my complete unsurprise Jonathon shook his head.

'Men.'

'Aww come on honey,' soothed Rick 'I remembered my coat.'

I smiled at my husband. Then a horrible thought struck me.

'Rick, you did pack my umbrella didn't you?'

Rick grimaced for an answer; I rolled my eyes again and climbed out of the car. It was absolutely pouring down, by the time I'd retrieved my luggage and reached the Hotel reception I looked as if I had decided to go for a rather leisurely swim in the channel.

A few minutes later Jonathon, Alex and Rick arrived looking just as wet if not more so if possible.

'Right you three stay here, I'll go and check in.' I announced fumbling in my handbag for the booking confirmation slip.

'Right old mum.' Replied Jonathon squeezing water out of his jacket.

'And try not to drip on anything.' I pleaded, poor Alex looked like he'd been caught in a tidal wave or some other type of strange nautical disaster, he even looked as if he had seaweed in his hair.

I reached the reception desk, which was deserted and rang the little bell on the counter. A minute or so later a man appeared.

'You wish to check in?'

'Yes.'

'Name, number of rooms and booking reference please.'

'Carnahan-O'Connell, three rooms.' I replied handing the man the required paper work.

'Still raining is it?' He asked looking me up and down and smirking slightly.

No you silly man I just jumped in the swimming pool.

'Yes.'

'Well Mrs O'Connell, welcome to the Regency. Breakfast is served from 7AM, luncheon from Noon and dinner from 6 PM. The bar and swimming pool are open daily from 11 Am to 11 PM. Please enjoy your stay.'

He handed me three sets of keys and I made a mental note NOT to tell Jonathon the latter piece of information.

A/N: Okay hope that wasn't too boring but I had to get all that explanation out of the way, coming up in the next chapter:

Katherine Fernley puts in an appearance (Boo HISS!)

Evelyn gives her lecture (Yay.)

Ands the O'Connell's receive a rather unusual parcel. (Du du du.)


	3. Evy Gives Her Lecture

All Roads Lead To Egypt

Chapter 3

Vivien

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to chapter 3. A big thanks to reviewers and I have decided to write this chapter from…. **Jonathon's** point of view! Anyway as promised Katherine Fernley puts in an appearance (Boo HISS!) Evelyn gives her lecture (Yay.) And the O'Connell's receive a rather unusual parcel. (Du du du.)

Oh and I don't own anything.

I was getting pretty bored of the whole 'checking in' business. Not only was I soaking wet and dripping all over the Regency's chintz carpet, but some pretty stern looking porters were giving me some pretty stern looks.

'Hurry up Evy!' I called as my dear younger sister returned to her soaking family, holding a set of keys and a …

'Cardboard box?' Asked Rick in surprise.

'Yes,' replied Evy vaguely 'the man on the reception desk gave it to me. Apparently somebody left it here with the instructions that it was to be given to me when we arrived.'

'Must be a present from one of your scholar friends.' Rick replied doubtfully and giving the box an almost wary look.

'Mum can we please go to the room now?' Pleaded Alex making an odd squelching sound as he walked and earning us another dark look from the porters.

'Yes, right.' Evy muttered, '_we_ are in rooms 102 and 103, Jonathon you are in room 104, commit them to memory.' Somehow this statement seemed to be directed directly at _me_. I felt rather affronted.

'What are you looking at me for, sister dearest?' I asked mock pouting.

'Well Jonathon, you are the most likely to get drunk and stagger about for a few hours because you can't remember where on Earth you are sleeping.' My burley brother-in-law replied chuckling slightly.

I scowled; I mean sure I get a bit forgetful when I'm potted, but not that forgetful, well not that often at least.

My room was exactly as I had expected, modern, well-furnished, warm bed, mini-bar. All of life's necessities, had they thrown in a deck of card and a few good looking blondes I'd have been loathed to ever leave. But still I had to confess to being curious about Evy's mysteries package so I went over to the room opposite and knocked on the door.

Rick opened it,

'Oh its you?'

'Who did you expect, the Spanish Inquisition?' I asked, stepping into the room as he stood aside to let me in. I couldn't help but notice that he carefully bolted the door behind me. Evy was bent over the writing desk, a magnifying glass in her hand and the cardboard box by her side.

'So, what's in the mystery package?' I inquired stepping to join my sister for a closer look.

Evy was bent over a rather large pile of old looking pieces of parchment. The pieces were loosely tied together by a piece of red ribbon, and the parchment was absolutely covered in miniscule writing, which was most definitely not English.

'Is that Egyptian?' I asked trying to peer in for a closer look.

'No' Evy replied brusquely in her 'go away I'm working voice'. 'Its no script I've ever seen before, it's an odd mixture of Egyptian, French, Latin, English, Anglo-Saxon and something else.'

Rick came over now.

'Evy, maybe we should just put it away and act like it never arrived.'

'Oh don't be a spoilsport Rick.' She replied, turning to give her husband a smile.

'I'm just worried it could be dangerous.'

'Well there's no chance of my ever being able to read it.' She sighed, almost sadly. Evy never did like having to admit defeat. _I_ couldn't help but agree with Rick, maybe that _was_ a good thing. Especially after what happened after Evy last randomly read out of an ancient book.

'Why on Earth would someone have sent it to me?' She pondered leafing through the sheets. 'There was no card or anything. Not even a note, or "return to sender" address.'

Rick looked rather worried. Well I suppose I'd be worried too if some strange person was sending my wife mysterious cardboard boxes full of unreadable pieces of parchment.

'Evelyn,' he muttered putting his arms around her, 'can't we just put it in the safe and forget about it?'

'Oh I suppose so,' She replied standing up and leaning into kiss her husband.

Honestly, I really hate the whole 'public displays of affection thing' a chap doesn't know where to put his eyes, especially when one party in question is your baby sister. It still seemed odd to me that after almost 10 years of marriage those two were still love's young dream. Whereas most of my relationships barely lasted a month, or until their husbands found out…

'Yuk' announced Alex stepping out of the bathroom fully dry and changed.

His parents broke apart.

'Right, I'll go and get changed.' Announced Evy, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek. 'We're having lunch with the scholars.'

I groaned, lunch with a bunch of boring museum types, oh how simply spiffing.

'You don't have to come you know.' Evy snapped, searching in her suitcase for a change of clothes.

'I don't?' I asked hopefully.

'Of course not.' She replied equally snappily.

'Right, I'll stay here then.'

Alex suddenly had an idea. 'Hey mum, can I stay with Uncle John?'

'No.' chanted his parents in unison.

'Nice try partner.' I replied giving my nephew a grin, before I turned and left the room.

I spent the rest of the day getting rather bored and eating overly priced peanuts from room service. The O'Connell clan had gone off to meet various bearded dust buckets and so I was left to my own devices.

I'd always felt like a bit of an outsider since Evy's marriage, I was now the lone Carnahan. There were times when it made me feel a bit like settling down myself and finding a nice wife, living in a house by the sea and breeding lots of little Carnahans. But then I thought about the whole giving up of my carefree bachelor lifestyle; no more drinking? Wild parties? Married women? Gambling? It just wan't worth it.

Maybe in a few years, I'm not quite old yet, yes I'm still a spring chicken really.

By 8PM I was ready for a drink, so I tootled down to the hotel bar where things were actually pretty dull. The place was practically empty and nobody was dancing half-dressed on a table singing sea shanties, still it was better than nothing.

It was round about this point that I noticed a girl, sat by herself at a table in the corner. She was smartly dressed in a dark skirt and a navy blouse she was sat reading a book and her long red/gold hair was loose down her back. She wasn't my usual type; I normally went for something a bit more well…obvious. Still she didn't look prudish or frumpy, and I actually found her rather attractive. However the way she was reading reminded me rather disturbingly of Evy in her pre-Hamunaptra librarian days, she was almost glaring at the page and biting her lip slightly.

Still I walked boldly over to her table and coughed.

'Mind if I take a seat?' I asked giving her my best 'suave' smile. She looked up at me, gave me a dazzling smile, closed her book and gestured at the seat opposite her with it.

'Please do.' She had a typical "well bought up" English accent.

I took the seat.

'Bit dead in here isn't it?' I asked her gesturing at our surroundings.

'Yes, I'm convinced that old man by the bar has actually died.'

I glanced over and chuckled, said old man was sat by the bar (a whisky glass in his hand) starring into space and drooling profusely.

'Fancy a drink?' I asked, deciding to try my luck.

'Why not?' She replied, smiling again, she had a wonderful smile, like the heroines had on the covers of those sloppy romance books Evy used to deny owning.

'What, can I get you?' I asked, she raised an eyebrow.

'Why don't you surprise me?'

She was flirting, definitely flirting.

'Alright then.' I gave her a parting smile before waltzing over to the bar, it took me a while to decide what to order, obviously nothing make it look as if I was trying to get her dunk (even if I was.) In the end, I selected the classic…

'Champagne?' She asked in surprise as I deposited the bottle and a pair of glasses on the table.

'Of course', I replied, as I poured us both a glass in the most stylish manner I could manage.

'And what are we celebrating?' She asked, taking a sip from her glass and fixing a pair of large dark blue eyes on me.

Gosh, I liked this girl.

'How about a brief encounter in the lounge of the Regency hotel.' I suggested.

'I'll drink to that.' And we clinked glasses.

'Alight,' I started as I drained my glass. '5 questions.'

'On what?'

'You, I get to ask you 5 questions on absolutely anything I want.'

'Alright then.' And she flashed me that smile again. I couldn't believe my luck, one thing was for sure I wasn't going to waste my questions on boring queries such as 'What's your name.'

'One, what is your favourite hobby?'

'Well, I play the piano; I own and ride two horses. And I also play badminton, very badly.'

She poured herself another glass of champagne, grinning.

'You, same question.'

'Hey! That wasn't part of the agreement!' I argued.

'Still, it's only fair.'

'Alright then.' I sighed, deciding to tell the truth, no point in lying.

'Smoking, gambling, oh and I was "Fox and Hounds" 3 time shooting champion.'

She gave me a puzzled look, and then laughed.

'Two.'

'Do you believe in ghosts and curses and stuff?'

'Ghosts no, curses no.' She turned her gaze to me, waiting for my reply.

'Yes, on both accounts. And trust me, if you'd experienced my life you would too.'

She looked understandably surprised by my statement, but I carried on anyway.

'All right, question three. What do you look for in a prospective partner, money, looks or personality? Rank them.'

This time she paused slightly, and chewed her lip.

'Well, personality first because I would never have a stupid, arrogant, annoying or cruel other half. Then money, because facing facts I usually only attract gold diggers, and finally looks.'

She smiled at me again, this was getting strange, I wasn't normally attracted to this kind of woman, a woman who could string a couple of sensible sentences together.

'And you?' she inquired, swirling her glass slightly.

I suddenly felt rather shallow and embarrassed as I confessed, 'Well looks first I suppose, then money because I've already got enough, and finally personality, because, well, I've never had a girlfriend with one.'

She laughed. Raising an eyebrow again. 'Never?'

'To be brutally honest, yes, never, I don't think I'd know a girl with a personality unless she came up and bit me and maybe not even then. Well except for my sister of course.'

'4?' She asked, still smiling.

'Are you married or engaged?'

'No, on both counts.' She replied, 'you?'

'No, I mean I was engaged once, but then her other fiancée found out and gave me a black eye.'

She laughed again. 'And 5?'

'What's a girl like you, doing in a place like this?'

'Oh, I'm doing a lecture over the next week at the British museum.'

Suddenly the penny dropped!

'Good God, your name isn't **Fernley** is it?'

I was horrified, and jumped up as she nodded slowly. Suddenly I noticed the horror flood into her eyes.

'Goodness you name isn't **Carnahan** is it?'

I nodded.

'Oh Dear.' She murmured.

'Damn. Goodnight Miss Fernley.' I muttered coldly.

'Goodnight Mr Carnahan.' She replied avec equal chill.

I stood up and stumbled out, I glanced back as I was leaving. Fernley was sat grimacing into her hand.

Damnit, why are the best ones always married, or the daughter of your beloved father's arch-nemesis? One thing was for sure; I couldn't mention this to Evy.

The next morning I was rudely awoken by Alex banging on my door yelling:

'Wake up uncle John, we're leaving for mum's lecture in half an hour.'

I groaned, stumbled out of bed and dressed quickly, but I feared rather haphazardly. 10 minutes later I was shovelling down some kippers and toast in the breakfast parlour (no sign of Fernley thank goodness.) And 20 minutes later I had gallivanted back upstairs and was banging on the O'Connell's door.

Alex opened it.

'Oh, hiya uncle John, they're kissing again.' And sure enough Rick and Evy broke apart from yet another came of tonsil tennis. Hmm, hadn't Katherine Fernley said she enjoyed playing badminton?

'Ready?' Evy inquired smiling at me.

'Yes, all set.' I replied, brushing a few stray crumbs and creases from my jacket.

'Got your notes then?' Rick asked his wife as he bent down to straighten his son's bowtie.

'Yes,' answered Evy who was tightly clutching a large black notebook.

'And are those parchment things in the safe?'

'Yes.' Evy replied rolling her eyes and smiling at me. She had always hated being "checked up on".

'Right can we go now?' Asked Alex, rearranging his bowtie to its previous ruffled state.

'Yes.' Announced his mother, picking up her coat, bag and quickly checking her reflection and hat in the mirror.

'You look lovely,' I reassured her, 'very scholarly.' She rolled her eyes at me again, and finally we were ready to set off.

When we reached the British Museum, Evy, Rick and Alex were greeted by an old man with a dusty suit and a beard. They stood talking to him for a few minutes and once again I was left feeling like the poor Maiden Aunt or something.

'Oh, professor Dukely, this is my brother Jonathon.' Evy introduced. (Finally an introduction.)

Dukely and I exchanged smiles and handshakes.

'Oh, so you're the prodigal son.' Dukely remarked, 'Your father always spoke very highly of you two, brilliant man your father.'

Evy and I beamed, we both always liked to hear our father praised.

'Well I'll see you later.' Dukely finished. 'Mrs O'Connell, Mr O'Connell, Mr Carnahan, young Alex.'

Evy returned the farewell and we stepped into the room that the lecturers had been assigned to wait in and hold their 'meet and greet' session. We spent 20 minutes stood around, Evy occasionally talking to random people. I caught sight of Miss Fernley (wearing a very well fitting blue dress) stood talking to an ugly dust bucket who looked about 300 years old.

By this point Alex had complained that he was thirsty for about the 17th time that minute, so Rick and I took him with us as we battled our way through the crowd towards the bar. There was a very long queue and after standing in it for 15 minutes I left my nephew and brother-in-law to it and went back to find Evy.

I found her easily enough, she was stood glaring at Fernley, clenching her notebook rather too tightly, Fernley was returning the glare and the 'row' had a bunch of keen spectators. The rivalry between our two families was well known. I only caught the end of what had probably been a pretty tense discussion.

'At least my father was sane!' Evy was snapping, somewhat harshly.

'At least it didn't take me 10 years for my academic work to be published.' Fernley returned with equal harshness.

'Oh yes, with your money you could bribe just about anyone in the publishing world couldn't you!'

Fernley gave me a glare, then turned on her heels and stalked off.

'That,' Evy explained to me as I pulled her away from a rather drunk old academic who had been excitedly cheering "Cat fight, oh crikey!" 'Was Katherine Fernley.'

'I guessed.' I replied, not daring to mention our previous meeting.

'Insufferable woman.' Evy muttered, as Rick and Alex reappeared with our beverages. We said "good luck" to Evy, and then Rick, Alex and I went off in search of seats in the auditorium.

We ended up sat on the front row; in due course some old bearded historian came on stage and announced the first lecture. Some awfully dull man then appeared on stage and droned on about some wretched temple ruins for two whole hours! I must have checked my watch at least 16 times, Rick was yawning and Alex fell asleep snoring quietly. Neither Rick nor I had the heart or vindictive streak to wake him.

Eventually the man left the stage (after some polite/thank goodness he's leaving the stage applause) and a break was called. I prodded Alex awake.

'What is it Uncle John?'

'There's a break' explained Rick 'and then it's your mother's turn.'

'Oh good.' Replied Alex sleepily. 'Dad can I have another drink?'

'Yeah, let's go and find you one.' He and Alex left the room, I decided to stay where I was, I didn't particularly feel like barging my way through the flood of people leaving the auditorium. Given the dullness of the last lecture I doubted some of them would be coming back. Pity, Evy always gives a damn good lecture. I should know, she's been practicing them on me since she could talk.

20 minutes or so later Rick and Alex reappeared (along with the rest of the audience.) Once everyone was settled back in their seats the old historian came back on stage and announced 'Evelyn O'Connell lecturing on Ancient Egyptian society and literary forms.'

Rick, Alex and I burst into applause, much to the obvious amusement/annoyance of Evy (who came on stage with her ever faithful black notebook) and to the surprise of the people around us.

Evy's lecture was very good, and actually interesting, the audience seemed to enjoy it too (mind you the guy before her had hardly been a tough act to follow.) This was the first of three she was scheduled to give, and I didn't mind the prospect of sitting through two more.

After her lecture was over Evy came to join us in the auditorium, taking a spare seat next to Rick (the man who had originally been sat there had hotfooted it home after the first lecture.)

'You were great mum!' Alex congratulated her.

'Yes, it was great Evy.'

'A triumph old mum.'

'And now Katherine Fernley talking about a newly discovered Medieval language.'

Evy rolled her eyes as Katherine took to the stage (splendid in the blue dress), opened a small green notebook, placed it on the podium and began to read. I wasn't really paying much attention to what she was saying, I was too busy chanting, "Remember she's your arch-nemesis" over and over again in my head. But when I glanced at Evy, I was amazed to see she was hanging on to Katherine's every word. And when I listened more closely I realised why.

'The Eckmoor monks, were a very secretive group. However they were also very rich, as was clearly displayed in the grandeur of their monastery, which remained in splendour until the dissolution of the monasteries.

During the Eckmoor high years, the monks had many very rich patrons, in particular Sir Edward Gierson, who is best known as one of the earliest Egyptologists. During his lifetime Gierson made many trips to Egypt and he bought back many interesting, exciting and useful artefacts. After his death he bequeathed many of these to the monastery.

The Abbot of the monastery at this time was a deeply unscrupulous man, and according to his own documentation, an obsessive about Egyptian history. He stole many of the artefacts gifted by Gierson, and it is rumoured he buried them.

The Abbot even invented his own language, which using notes made by my late father I have finally managed to translate. He called the language 'Siexson' and it was using a map which Gierson had bought back to Egypt and that the Abbot had translated into Siexson that my father was able to discover the tomb of Queen Amenhotera. My father learnt the basics of Siexson translation using a series of documents, which were gifted to him by his uncle. (A descendant of the Gierson family.)

Siexson is a deeply complicated language that it would be impossible to know how the Abbot intended for it to be pronounced. The language is an odd and eclectic mixture of Anglo-Saxon, French, English, Egyptian and Latin.

However it is a known fact that amongst the treasure which the Abbot buried is the 'cursed treasure of King Amenhotera' one of the academic world's favourite myths. Whilst I do not believe the curse, I do believe that the Abbot recorded all of the details of the treasure's location in Siexson. What happened to this manuscript, I have no idea. Perhaps it was burnt on the pyres of the reformation.

However, one rumour states that a penitent monk discovered the said manuscript and sent it to Egypt, to be given to the care of a desert group, who wanted to make sure that the cursed treasure was discovered…so there is a possibility that somewhere in Egypt there is a key to the greatest Archaeological treasure to be hidden under English soil.

Thank you for listening ladies and gentlemen.'

And with that Fernley left the stage, leaving poor Evy looking completely shell shocked. Rick seemed to be in a similar state, he kept blinking, poor chap.

During the next break the three of us found a deserted room in the museum and began a whispered conversation.

'Those parchments!' Evy began, 'Exactly fit Fernley's description of Siexson, it's all there the mixture of languages, the odd eccentricity of the hand writing. Everything!'

'But, who would send it to you mum?' Asked Alex, as confused as I was.

'Someone who wanted it kept safe?' Evy suggested.

'Hang on, didn't Fernley say something about desert people?' I murmured, Rick suddenly lit up.

'The medjai, they wouldn't want another cursed mummy digging up would they!'

'Well no' Evy agreed, 'But why on Earth would they then send details of how to find the cursed treasure to me, a well known Egyptologist and in their eyes trouble maker?'

'Maybe' Rick suggested darkly, 'They are trying to get to the cursed stuff before somebody worse manages to, maybe they're hoping you can translate it for them.'

Evy snorted. 'They should have sent it to Fernley.'

I noticed that Richard O'Connell was blanching every time the word 'Fernley' was mentioned, it was all very well for me to goggle at her, but not Rick, he's married to my baby sister!

'I think we should show that stuff to Fernley, she'll be able to tell us whether or not it is Siexson and what it says.' I suggested boldly.

'Oh no!' Evy argued, 'we shouldn't let anyone else know. Especially not Fernley she's probably as bad as her father!'

'I vote, we show it to her.' Said Alex; 'Otherwise we'll just end up worrying about it forever.'

Evy sighed, there was clearly only one course of action.

'Jonathon, Alex, come with me, we'll go back to the hotel and get the parchments. Rick, try and get Fernley alone in the Egyptian office so we can talk to her. You're the only one she doesn't know as a "Carnahan".'

I was about to argue, and say I'd track Fernley down, but I didn't want to start an argument.

Thanks to the atrocious traffic, it took Evy, Alex and I over half an hour to get back to the museum (complete with parchment box, concealed in a very large and hideous handbag of Evy's.) We hurried to the Egyptian room, and Evy opened the door, the sight that met our eyes made her drop her handbag in surprise.

Rick was holding Katherine Fernley in a tight embrace!

'What's going on here?' I demanded outraged.

'Yes Rick' asked Evy, her voice was cold, but I could tell by looking at her how horrified she was. 'Explain what's going on, and your explanation had better be good.'

'Evy,' exclaimed Rick, letting go of Fernley. 'I can explain everything!'

Alex was stood with his arms crossed glaring at his father. 'Go on then.'

A/N: End of chapter 3, gosh that was long almost 13 pages! Anyway I hope it wasn't too dull, and I swear that's the end of the 'back story'. Anyway, coming in chapter 4:

Rick has to explain himself (This had better be good)

And the sender of the mysterious package arrives on the scene! (Any guesses folks?)

And the next chapter is back in Evy's point of view Yay!


	4. An Oddly Dressed Visitor

**All Roads Lead To Egypt**

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Hello, here is chapter 4! Now I'm preparing to leave the country as I type this, but this chapter contains a rather dull cliché' so my apologies in advance. I'm fairly sure this chapter will alienate you all dear readers, and cause you to write me long and horrified flames. Well my apologies, but I want to write this fic this way.

Yup I'm back using **Evy's** POV, and I pick up where we left off.

It was probably the worst moment of my life, well maybe not quite as bad as when I first heard about the plane crash that had killed my parents, but I experienced the same shock, the same emotional numbness.

I could see Rick with his arms around another woman, it was almost unbelievable, Rick was not the "cheating" type. I don't think his eyes had wandered at all during our marriage, and yet here he was bold as brass with his arms around a Fernley! Of all people.

I had always accepted the fact that in the past, Rick had, well, that, he'd played the field a bit. But I had loved him despite this, maybe even because, it added to his 'roguish' charm. Yet, I'd always trusted him completely, known that he'd put Alex and I first, or so I'd thought.

'Go on then!' Alex urged his father.

Rick sighed, took a deep breath, and then paused, took another deep breath, glanced at Katherine (Who had turned away and was gazing fixedly at the wall.) And he began to speak.

'Evy, what do you know about my past?'

I was slightly surprised, this was not the penitent apology I had expected Rick to begin with. Still, I answered the question.

'Well, not that much really. You spent some time in a Cairo orphanage, you don't have any living family, and you were in the French Foreign Legion, you must have American blood and have lived there for long enough to acquire the accent. When I first met you, you were in Cairo prison for 'having a very good time' and you and Izzy have been involved in some rather questionable activities including bank jobs and liaisons with 'belly dancer girls.'

Fernley turned around at this, and raised an arrogant eyebrow at us. I glared at her.

'Well,' Rick began tentatively, 'Maybe it's time I should fill in some of the gaps.'

'Can't you just explain what was going on here?' Demanded Jonathon gesturing at Fernley.

'I don't think you need me anymore, I'm going back to my hotel.' Announced Fernley, before she walked calmly out of the room. Not even glancing back. She seemed calm enough, but her voice had shook dramatically.

'I'll get to that.' Rick muttered, and without further ado he began.

'I _was_ actually born in Egypt; my father was an American raised in England, my mother was English. My father was a clever man.' Rick laughed sarcastically at this. 'He graduated with a degree in Archaeology and Anthropology from Cambridge University, married my mother and gallivanted straight off to Cairo.'

He paused slightly, and I almost wanted to hit him. I thought he had gone insane, and had decided to tell me **my** life story instead of his.

'My mother, from what vague memories I have, I can remember as being weak and silly a 'pretty' English woman. Anyway we all lived happily enough in Egypt for a while, until my father took up gambling. It took over his life, he couldn't be trusted with a penny, he'd bet on anything that moved, and play every card game known to man.

My dad lost every penny he owned, and our house in Cairo, his stroke of luck came when a dodgy pal of his, gave him a useful tip. My father discovered an Egyptian tomb that made him millions.

However it wasn't enough for my bloody father, gambling forgotten he found a new vice to cling to, alcohol. Although a pleasant enough man normally, the alcohol transformed him. He became a monster, and he took all of his newfound abusive rage out on me, and my silly mother. My baby sister he completely ignored.

By the time I was twelve I'd had enough of it, I ran away from home and ended up stuck in Cairo orphanage, which believe it or not was an improvement. About 10 years later I hear my dad died and Mummy dearest apparently committed suicide, I had no idea what happened to my sister.

I spent 3 years at the orphanage, until one day my father's brother-in-law George O'Connell turned up and bailed me out, and I went with him to America. I lived there with him and his wife Maud (my father's sister) until I was 18. They had no idea what had happened to my parents, and had only found me by accident.

After that I became the wanderer/soldier/thief you know today. I signed up with the French Foreign legion and the rest as they say is history. Now here's the cruncher my father's surname, which I ditched as soon as I could was "Fernley" and…'

Jonathon interrupted him at this point.

'Hang on! Katherine Fernley's not your bloody sister is she?' He sounded positively outraged.

'That's right, 12 years my junior. I only guessed she was alive when Evy first mentioned her name at breakfast that day.'

I was shocked, confused and horrified. I had inadvertently married the son of my father's arch-nemesis.

'Eric Fernley was your father?' I asked Rick, my voice quavering slightly.

He looked at me surprised. 'How could you know that?'

I began to explain, but just found myself making odd 'goldfish' mouth movements. Jonathon took over the talking.

'The thing is, Rick old chap. Your father and ours were once 'friends' but yours ran off from a dig he was on with ours leaving him almost bankrupt. Since then there has been great hatred and dislike between the Fernley clan and the Carnahan clan. That why Evy here and Katherine try and rip each other's throats out every time they meet.

'That's a slight exaggeration!' I interjected, as I suddenly realised with horror that I was now Katherine Fernley's sister-in-law and that my real name should be 'Evelyn Fernley'.

'That's why I was hugging her.' Rick finished lamely.

'Well,' judged Alex 'I suppose hugging your sister, is better than cheating on mum.'

'Depends on the sister.' Muttered Jonathon, who seemed as shocked as I was.

'Evy?' Asked Rick, his eyes pleading with mine. 'Can you forgive me for having a lousy father who I hate as much as you do?'

I sighed, it wasn't really his fault after all, he hadn't had a clue about the whole Fernley/Carnahan affair. And at least I knew he wasn't having an affair.

I crossed and put my arms round him and we kissed, Alex breathed a sigh of relief and Jonathon sunk into an ornate reproduction of one of king Tut's burial chairs looking flabbergasted.

'So we're Fernley friendly now?' He inquired as he fanned himself with a pamphlet about the day's lectures.

'Hey I'm an O'Connell NOT a Fernley.' Rick corrected angrily.

'But Katherine **is** a Fernley.' I said, musing again on the cardboard box mystery, now that my marital troubles were over.

'Well,' Alex suggested 'at least we know we can show her those parchment thingies, seeing as she's my Aunt and all.'

Rick nodded in agreement. Poor Alex, he's more or less destined to be an Egyptologist, his mother's the reincarnation of an Ancient Egyptian explorer and an archaeologist/librarian, his father's an explorer, his maternal grandmother was Egyptian, and both his grandfathers were Egyptologists. The poor child doesn't stand a chance.

'So what's the plan?' Asked Jonathon from his chair.

'Well, I guess we still show these things to Fern, er Katherine.' I suggested, it seemed rather cruel to refer to Rick's newly discovered sister by her surname even if she was still my academic rival.

'Well let's go then!' Urged my son, who got bored of standing around any place for too long; a bit like his father really.

'So back to the Regency then?'

When we reached the Regency a porter stopped me as we were heading upstairs.

'Mrs O'Connell?' He inquired, examining me with interest.

'That's right.' I answered, somewhat confused.

'There's someone waiting in the conference room to speak to you.'

My first thought was that it must be one of the scholars, but wouldn't a scholar have spoken to me back at the museum?

'Did they leave a name?' Rick asked the porter.

'Nah, odd looking chap, covered in weird tattoos and wearin' a right scruffy suit. The manger aint too happy about it, said that he would make the hotel look bad.'

I exchanged nervous glances with Rick and Jonathon.

'Where did you say he was waiting?'

'Conference room, next to dining room.'

'Thank you.'

'Jonathon, take Alex back to your room,' Ordered Rick.

'But Dad!' Exclaimed Alex, attempting to argue.

'No buts Alex, Evy and I'll go meet our visitor.'

When we reached the conference room, Rick pulled out a pistol and pushed the door open.

'Trying to shoot me again O'Connell?' Asked a familiar voice.

'Ardeth! What are you doing here?' I demanded as Rick holstered his gun in a concealed pocket somewhere in the depths oh his jacket.

'And what are you wearing?' Added Rick, taking in the Medjai's odd ensemble. His hair was still all wild, and he was still covered in his Medjai tattoos, but he was wearing an incredibly scruffy beige day suit, it was one of the strangest sights I've ever seen, and I've seen some pretty peculiar things.

'I thought I should dress in English clothing, seeing as I had to visit London.'

Rick and I exchanged another set of glances.

'Nice as it is to see you Ardeth.' I began, 'why exactly are you visiting us?'

'To make sure you got my package.' Informed Ardeth, as if it should have been obvious to me, that he was the sender of a mysterious cardboard box full of unreadable documents.

'Your package?' Asked Rick.

'Yes, my package. Those Siexson documents.'

'Why did you send them to **me**?' I asked feeling rather annoyed. In my opinion Ardeth visiting usually equalled extreme danger.

'The Medjai hoped you would be able to translate them for us.'

'I'm afraid not.'

He seemed upset by this news and he stood up and began pacing the conference room.

'Do you know anyone trustworthy, who would be able to? Believe me my friends this is of great importance.'

'My sister might.' Suggested Rick, he seemed to have completely accepted the news that his long-lost sister had just turned up.

'You have a sister?' Asked Ardeth sounding slightly surprised.

'Yeah, and she can read Siexson.' My husband casually explained.

'Well, if she manages the translations, you must send me them immediately, to this address.' (He handed me a card with a London address on it.) 'Guard those documents at all costs!'

There was an anxious pause, then turning to face us both Ardeth began:

'I do not wish to frighten you, but another chain of events has begun, which could lead to the …'

'Destruction of the world?' Rick and I finished ominously.

'Why?' Rick demanded, 'Do these things always happen to us?'

Ardeth actually shrugged! Stood, up said 'Again, please make haste.' And left.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Murmured Rick, running a hand through his hair.

Rick and I raced upstairs to inform Jonathon and Alex of the details of our conversation with Ardeth. Neither of them took the news particularly well.

'This is going to be dangerous isn't it?'

'Not more mummies!'

I tried my best to calm them down, but to no avail. I couldn't really tell who looked more terrified my brother or my son.

'Right, we see Katherine, get these things translated, sent to Ardeth, and off our hands.' Decided Rick, obviously keen to avoid another O'Connell family "adventure".

'Alright, hang on does anybody know where Katherine is staying?' I asked, suddenly spotting the floor in our plan,

'Here, I think I saw her at breakfast.' Chipped in Jonathon, adding quickly 'though I didn't know who she was then of course.'

'Let's ask at reception.'

'Who is it?' Came my "new" sister-in-law's voice from the other side of the door to Room 87, as Rick knocked on it.

'Rick O'Connell.'

'Oh' there was a pause, and then Katherine opened the door. She took off a pair of reading glasses and starred at us as if we were exhibits at the British Museum.

'Ah so it's a family visit?' She asked in that scathing voice of hers.

'We need to talk to you about Siexson' I explained, trying hard not to sound too humiliated about having to ask her help in an academic matter.

'Oh well you've come to the right place.' Katherine seemed to be rather amused by my request, and she stepped aside to let us into the room. Which, in true historian style was full of books; she closed and locked the door behind us.

'Introductions first I think.' Rick began, the tension in the room was almost tangible.

'This is my wife Evelyn, but of course you two already know each other, my brother-in-law Jonathon and my and Evy's son Alex.'

'So you're my Aunt?' Demanded Alex giving Katherine a stern look up and down.

'I guess so.' Replied Katherine, returning the gesture.

'So anyway,' I began, turning the conversation back to business. 'A friend of ours gave me some documents, I think they might me Siexson.'

Katherine's face lit up, 'Can I see them.'

I opened the handbag I had hidden them in, and took out the cardboard box and handed it abruptly to her. She carried it over to her desk, sat down, took out a magnifying glass and began to examine the documents, her eyes furrowed in concentration.

The tension in the room only increased, Jonathon began to tap his fingers on the bed post, Alex sat down cross-legged on the floor, and Rick and I went to stand over Katherine's shoulder watching her progress.

'Well?' Rick asked after 10 minutes of silence.

Katherine dropped the magnifying glass and looked round at us.

'This is definitely Siexson, and I think what you may have here.' (Her voice was shaking with excitement.) 'Are the instructions that lead to the whereabouts of the treasure of King Amenhotera.'

'Treasure?' Asked Jonathon keenly.

'Are you sure?' Asked Rick, gazing intently as the parchments.

'Yes.' Katherine replied, 'however I'm afraid I can't translate them without all of my notes.'

'And where are your notes?' I asked.

'Well, home of course.' She replied, not looking up from the pages.

'Where's home?' Asked Rick.

'Fernley manor in Somerset.' She explained, finally looking up at us. 'It's about three hours away. But I can't just leave the lectures…'

Rick cut her off. 'You might have to, I'm sorry but we REALLY need to know what these things say and quickly.'

'Why?' Asked Katherine suspiciously, 'look I'm not just translating these so that you lot can run off on some blasted treasure hunt.'

I felt rather affronted. 'Miss Fernley, believe me, treasure hunting is the last thing on our minds, a friend of ours fears that the treasure may be dangerous, and that he needs to know where it is so it can be protected.'

'A friend? Thinks the treasure is dangerous?' She asked sceptically, raising her eyebrows. (Which seemed to be her token gesture of sarcastic disbelief.)

'Listen Katherine, I'm about to tell you something which you probably wont believe.' Rick said desperately, 'This treasure is cursed, and I have reason to believe with a very dangerous curse.'

'Please, don't tell me you believe in curses?' She replied.

'Well we do, and they exist.' I said firmly.

'Yeah it's true and mummies can come back to life too!' Alex yelled at his Aunt.

'What!' She explained turning to stare at him in obvious disbelief.

'Yeah, that's true too.' Said Rick matter-of-factly.

'Yeah.' Agreed Jonathon.

Katherine's face resembled what mine must have looked like the first time I saw Imhotep staggering around like it was the good old BC days.

'You're all crazy!' She stammered finally.

'You'll find out the hard way that you're wrong if you don't translate these things.' Said Rick almost threateningly.

'Fine!' Snapped his sister in a similar tone, the first time I noticed even a slight resemblance between the siblings. 'I'll have to ring Professor Dukely and quit the lectures, which will be most awkward.' She sighed, and at this point I realised that I too would have to drop out of the lectures, my face fell.

'I'll meet you back here in an hour and a half.' Said Rick finalising the details. 'Have you got a car with you Katherine?'

'Of course.' She snapped back, still obviously annoyed by her "mad" brother.

'Right then, Evy and I will go with you, Jonathon, you follow with Alex.'

'Bossy aren't you?' Inquired Katherine sarcastically.

'Whatever it takes.' Rick answered calmly.

An hour later I had packed everything up, and had rung Professor Dukely, the poor man seemed rather upset, when I blamed an ear infection for my sudden disappearance.

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Mrs O'Connell, why poor Miss Fernley called me, not 5 minutes ago to drop out because of a sudden throat infection.'

I sunk down on the bed, my mind was reeling. This morning my only thoughts had been about my academic work and general stress free happy family life, now it felt as if I was standing on the edge of a chasm and was about to fall in.

'Are you alright honey?' Asked Rick, sitting down next to me.

'This is going to be dangerous isn't it?' I muttered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

'I hope not' He replied genuinely.

'And just getting used to having your sister around is going to be difficult.'

Rick sighed, 'Yeah, who knows we might all end up best friends.'

I didn't say anything, but somehow I thought that was deeply unlikely, there was far too much bad blood between me and Katherine just to sweep it all away because I'd discovered that I'd accidentally married her brother.

He kissed the top of my head.

'I'm sure it'll all turn out alright honey, it usually does.'

End of chapter 4

Author's Second Note: Eek, was the siblings thing a shocker? I know it's a cliché but I swear Katherine is very much a secondary character, and as Evy is my favourite character there is no way this will turn into a 'Mary Sue saves the world, Yay!' Type of fic, also I'm hopeless at writing fluff so this wont become a 'happy family Christmas fluffy rabbit.' Type story. Anyway thanks for reading.

Coming in chapter 5:

Katherine translates the documents.

And the dangerous bits begin (Start ominous music.)

Note to leuska: Yay you were right, Katherine isn't really all bad, just a bit pompous. And thanks for pointing out my off spelling of 'Medjai' in the last chapter, there are times when the spell checker does far more harm than good (Grins, but I've corrected it now.) Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
